Vampire Knight My Version
by ZeroKiryu's Lover
Summary: Zero and Yuki meet each other for the first time


Vampire Knight

By Danielle Scholz

Chapter 1

Zero and Yuki meet each other for the first time

Four years ago there lived a Prince named Zero Kiryu; He was very lonely while walking around the plaice when he bumped into his mother (Cassie), his little sister Maria (For those who don't know Zero and Ichiru are older than Maria) and his twin brother Ichiru.

"Mother, Maria, Ichiru what are you doing here?" Asked Zero.

"Ah we live here silly and we were looking for u" said Maria.

"I was walking around the plaice why do u ask?" Asked Zero.

"Well Zero sweetheart I just want to know if u still remember Kaname Kuran?" Said Cassie.

"Yes I still remember Kaname Kuran were best pals why mum?" Said Zero.

"Because he and his family are coming for dinner tonight isn't that existing?" Asked Cassie.

"That is so cool!" Said Zero.

"And u might like his 16 year old sister Yuki Kuran" said Ichiru smirking.

"Oh and Zero?" Said Cassie

"Yes mum" replied Zero

"Don't forget to say hello to your father when he comes back from work ok and that go's for use two as well Maria and Ichiru ok?" Said Cassie.

"Ok mum" Replied Zero, Ichiru and Maria.

At the Kuran's place

"Mother, Father have u seen Yuki around here?" Asked Kaname

"No sorry sweet heart we haven't she might be up in her room if u look" said Juri

"Ok thanks mum" and so off went Kaname to go find his 16 year old sister Yuki (just to let u know Yuki is the same age as me ^_^).

In Yuki's room

Yuki was reading her favourite book in the whole wide world call twilight Eclipse (I choose to put the book twilight eclipse in it because I always love twilight so I thought Yuki could read it like me a.k.a Yuki; I always wanted my name to be called Yuki ^_^) she was up to chapter 11 in the book when she herded a knock at the door.

"Knock"

"Knock"

"Who's there?" Asked Yuki.

"It's me Kaname; can I come in?" Asked Kaname.

"Yes" said Yuki.

"So u ready to go to Maria Kiryu's place Yuki" asked Kaname.

"Yes!" Yelled Yuki all excited about going to Maria Kiryu's place.

"Ok meet u at the front door Yuki; mum, Dad and I will be waiting for u ok?" Said Kaname.

"OK" said Yuki.

So Kaname went out of Yuki's room so Yuki can get dressed in one of her going out dresses.

Yuki went to her wardrobe to choose a dress for tonight she opened the wardrobe doors and went in.

She looked at all of her dresses and she choosed a lavender coloured Dress.

Yuki got her Lavender dress out of the wardrobe and then she walked to her bed and put on the dress.

She went back in the wardrobe to find some matching shoes to wear.

Yuki found the perfect shoes that match her dress; she got the shoes and closed her wardrobe door then walked to her bed to put on her shoes.

She walked to her bedroom door and opened the door, then walked out and closed the door right behind her and walked down the hallway to the front door to meet Her Mother, Father and her brother.

When she got there she saw them at the front door waiting for her.

Shale we go said Juri.

"Yes mother" said Yuki and Kaname.

"Ok then let's go then" said Haruka.

"Oh mother" said Yuki.

"Yes Yuki?" Replied Juri.

"Um can we bring sequin with us because Maria want's to meet her and I heard that she has a dog and it's a boy is that right Kaname?" Asked Yuki.

"Yes Yuki that's right" said Kaname.

"Mother can we?" Said Yuki doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok yes u can Yuki bring sequin and call Maria and tell her u r bring sequin ok" said Juri.

"Ok mum" said Yuki.

So Yuki quickly went up to her room to get her mobile phone and to get sequin.

Yuki and sequin ran down the steers and back to the front door.

Yuki and her family went to the limacine and drove to the Kiryu's plaice.

At the Kiryu Plaice

"Maria Ur phone is ringing!" Yelled Ichiru.

"Ok thanks Ichiru" said Maria.

"Hello Maria speaking" said Maria.

"Hi Maria! It's Yuki! Roof roof!" Yelled Yuki and sequin on the other side of the phone.

"Hi Yuki, hi sequin r u on Ur way home?" Asked Maria

"Yes Maria we r" Said Yuki.

Zero closed his door and walked down the hallway and heard Maria say Yuki's name so he ran to where he heard Maria's voice.

He saw Maria at the bottom of the stars and Yelled out Maria's name and he was right next to her and could hear every word that Yuki was saying.

Maria turned around and saw Zero running down the stars.

"Maria who was that yelling" said Yuki.

"Oh it just twin brother Zero, Yuki" said Maria.

"Oh I heard from my mum that he will be my boyfriend/ husband" said Yuki

"Really that's what I heard that from my mum as well and Guss what Yuki" said Maria.

"What Maria" said Yuki all excited.

"U know my other twin brother Ichiru the one that sit's with us?" Said Maria

"Ya what about Ichiru" said Yuki

"Well my mother and father have chosen him and me to be together as boyfriend/ husband and girlfriend/ wife" said Maria all excited.

"That is great news Maria!" Yelled Yuki.

"When are you getting here Yuki" said Maria.

"I am coming over the hill oh! I can see your place right now Maria!" Yelled Yuki.

"You Are? Yay that means you're here" Yelled Maria.

"Ok see you when I get out of the car ok Maria?" Said Yuki.

"Ok Yuki bye" said Maria.

"Oh Yuki" said Maria.

"Yes Maria" replied Yuki.

"My mother said yes that u can sleep for 13 months" said Maria.

"That is so cool I'll tell my mum ok bye" said Yuki.

"Hehe bye Yuki" said Maria and hanged up her mobile phone.

"Zero why did you called my name when I was talking to Yuki?" Said Maria.

"Because you did give me a hug this morning that's why" said Zero.

"Oh sorry Zero I forgot, I was very busy getting my room ready for Yuki to sleepover for 13months" said Maria.

"It's ok Maria" said Zero.

So Maria gave Zero a late morning hug.

In the car with the Kuran's

"Ok Maria bye". Yuki hanged up the phone and steered out the window.

"Yuki was that Zero that yelled" said Kaname.

"Yes Kaname that was Zero calling out Maria's name said Yuki Blushing.

"Oh mother Maria's mother said yes I can sleep over for 13 month's" said Yuki.

"That's good to hear Yuki have you got Ur clothes ready?" Said Juri.

"Yes mum already in the trunk" said Yuki.

"That good" said Juri.

"Know Yuki sweet heart you be good for Mr and Mrs Kiryu ok?" said Haruka.

"Yes Father" said Yuki.

They drove up the driveway and saw Maria and her Family waiting for them.

The car stopped and Yuki, Kaname and her mother, Father got out of the limonene.

"Maria!" Yelled Yuki running to Maria.

"Yuki!" Replied Maria.

"Welcome Yuki" said Cassie.

"Thank you very much" said Yuki.

"Come on Yuki I like u to meet my twin brothers" said Maria.

"Ok then" said Yuki catching up to Maria.

Maria and Yuki ran up the driveway to see Zero and Ichiru

"Zero, Ichiru!" Yelled Maria.

Zero and Ichiru looked up and saw Maria and Yuki running up the driveway.

Zero was so nerves when he saw how beautiful Yuki in a lavender coloured Dress.

"Guy's I like u to meet my best friend Yuki" said Maria catching her breathe.

"Hi Ichiru how have u been" said Yuki.

"I have been good and how about u" asked Ichiru.

"I am just great! And these must be zero?" Said Yuki.

"I-It nice to meet u Yuki" said Zero Blushes.

Yuki Blushes Back.

"Yuki let's go and play in the Backyarder where the swings are?" Asked Maria.

"Ok Maria let's go" said Yuki walking with Maria.

Zero watched the girl walk into the backyard to play on to swing's

Ichiru turned his head and looked at Zero, he was confused on what was Zero looking at so he looked at what Zero was looking at, Ichiru know new what Zero was looking at he was looking at Yuki playing on the Swing.

"Zero r u looking at Yuki" asked Ichiru.

"Ya she is so cute" said Zero.

"Hey Guy's how have u been!" Said a voice.

Ichiru and Zero looked up and saw that the voice came from There best friend Kaname Kuran.

"Hey Kaname where good" said the Kiryu twins.

Kaname, Zero and Ichiru talked about their fave sports: baseball and Basketball.

With Maria and Yuki

"Hey Maria" Said Yuki.

"Ya Yuki" replied Maria"

"Look how high I can swing" said Yuki swing with all her might.

"Wow Yuki that is so cool!" Replied Maria.

Yuki swings higher and higher until she flew off that swing and Hit her head on the ground so hard she fell into a deep sleep.

"Yuki!" Yelled Maria and Ran to where Yuki was.

Back where everyone was

"Yuki!"

Zero, Ichiru, Kaname and their parents turned their heads and saw Yuki on the Ground.

Zero was the first to run to Yuki then Ichiru and the others.

"Maria what happened?" asked Zero while holding Yuki in his Arms and every was behind him

"She was swing higher and higher on the swings and then the next she flew right off the swing and landed here and hit her head I was shaking her but she was not waking up I don't know if she is in a deep sleep Zero" said Maria started crying in Ichiru's arms .

"Oh my pure little Yuki" said Juri.

"She'll be ok Juri" said Cassie right next to Zero, listening to Yuki's Heart.

"Is she alright?" Asked Juri.

"Yes she is" said Cassie.

"Mum tells me how I can help" Said Zero still holding Yuki.

"Ok Zero I am going to open Yuki's mouth and I want u to bite Ur wrist and Let ur blood go down Yuki's throat ok?" said Cassie to Zero. "Is that ok Juri, Haruka and Kaname?" Asked Cassie.

"Yes it's ok" they said with a nod said Juri, Haruka and Kaname

"Ok so Zero are you ready?" Asked Cassie

Yes I am Mum Said Zero still holding Yuki in his arms

So Cassie opened Yuki's moth ready for Zero to put his Owen Blood into Yuki's Moth, Zero bit his wrist into his Owen moth and put his lip's on Yuki's and let the Blood flow down Yuki's throat.

Yuki's eyes where opening then she felt something going down her throat it Blood Her eyes widen when she could tasted Blood in her mouth her craving for blood got stronger and stronger her eyes looked around and she looked at the boy that was putting his lips on her lips then she remember the hair, the eyes and the Birth mark that the boy had on his neck she remembered his Name as well, his name was Zero Kiryu.

Yuki's Pov

My eyes where opening when I felt something going down my throat it Blood, My eyes turned red and widen when I could tasted Blood in her mouth her craving for blood got stronger and stronger I looked around and saw a boy he head silver hair laic eyes and his Birth Mark it all came to me all too well and then I remembered his name, his name was Zero- Zero Kiryu

Back with Zero and the other's

Zero took his mouth off Yuki's and opened his eyes and saw Yuki's eye's where red she was craving for blood .

Mum look said Zero

Yes I can see she has awaken replied Cassie

Zero talk to her so she can hear u said Cassie

Ok I'll try replied Zero

Yuki can u hear me? Asked Zero

Yuki look over to zero but only looked at his neck.

Zero see's that Yuki was looking at him.

"Mother what should I do now?" Asked Zero

"take her to your room Zero and lay her on ur bed to rest u can stay with her if u like or leave her in ur rom it's up to u" replied Cassie

Zero got up with Yuki in his arms and started to walk to his room; once Zero got up to his room he opened his door and lays yuki on his bed and stared at her while brushing her hair out of her face with his hand.

"Yuki?" said a worried Zero

"M-m-my throat hurts" replied Yuki as she reaches her hand to her neck and digs her nails into it while blood trickles down

"Yuki don't do that "replied Zero as he quickly grabs Yuki's hand and lick's the blood off of her finger's

Yuki start's to sit-up but then stop's and put's her other hand on her head as she feels like the room is spinning but doesn't notes that Zero as put one of his arms around her waist so she doesn't fall until she sees how close he is and they both blush.

"Z-Zero what are you…?" Gasped Yuki seeing how close Zero and ignores her burning throat

Zero uses the hand that was holding Yuki's blood stand hand up onto her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. Yuki eyes went wide but then close and deepen the kiss; Zero licked Yuki's bottom lip so his toung can enter/explore inside her mouth, she gasped and opened her mouth while Zero slid his toung in her mouth and moaned.

Yuki's lips left Zero's and lifted her eye's to his then moved them to his neck, Zero saw this and moved close again and Yuki's lip's press his neck.

"Yuki you need to drink" said Zero

Yuki licked Zero's neck and her fangs began to grow. She then sank her fangs into his neck and blood exploded into her mouth.


End file.
